


most ardently

by wrennette



Series: jangobi week 2021 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blanket Permission, Cameo by Boba, Cameo by Cody, Cameo by Rex, Cody is called Kote, DON'T COPY OR REPOST TO ANOTHER SITE, Dancing, Happy Ending, King Jango, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: the happiest of afternoons in the royal palace
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: jangobi week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141214
Comments: 16
Kudos: 186
Collections: Jangobi Week





	most ardently

**Author's Note:**

> for @jangobiweek prompts happy ending and dancing

Jango paused in the shadows of the courtyard, watching. Ser Obi-Wan was singing softly, feet moving in tempo as he waltzed. Boba stood on Obi-Wan's feet, giggling up at the tutor as they danced. Jango’s heart clenched at the sound of his son’s joyous laughter. It had been so long since his youngest expressed such sincere delight.

“May I cut in?” Kote asked, bowing slightly, and then Rex whirled Boba away as Obi-Wan accepted Kote’s hand. It was clear Jango’s teenaged heir had been paying attention to the dancing master, as he led Obi-Wan with skill and grace. A slight smile curled at the corners of Kote’s mouth, and Jango hadn’t seen such pure, if quiet, joy on his eldest son’s face in nearly the same period of time Boba’s laughter had been missing.

Obi-Wan had come to them in their days of deepest mourning, after Jango's beloved father was killed, and Jango ascended to the throne, inheriting a kingdom on the verge of civil war. Only love of his children and desire to preserve his father's legacy had kept Jango from falling apart. And there had been Obi-Wan, a simple knight with two older siblings who would inherit before him, newly arrived as a courtier in hopes of making a good match. 

The young knight had charmed many, but his gentle care for the princes was what soon made him invaluable at court. Soon he was appointed as both a knight of the royal household, and the tutor in charge of teaching Jango's children the basics of reading and writing and arithmetic. Dedicated and kind, Obi-Wan didn't stop at the basics but also taught the princes the arts, music and dancing, songs and poetry, philosophy and ethics. He rode with them, and taught them the names of the flowers in the palace gardens, and sat up all night nursing Kote when the Crown Prince was nearly killed in an assassination attempt. 

It was Obi-Wan's job as tutor to the princes to do many of these things. But anyone with eyes could see the way Obi-Wan adored the princes. It had taken longer for Jango to notice the quiet affection in the tutor's eyes when Obi-Wan stole looks at the King. If it had been anyone else, Jango might worry they'd placed themselves close to the throne for nefarious purposes, or simply to advance themselves. But Obi-Wan's care for the children was so sincere, and it was that same honest affection that drew Jango in. How could he not come to adore someone who so loved his sons?

Pushing off the column he leaned against, Jango stepped into the well maintained garden. Obi-Wan stilled as he noticed the King, bowing gracefully. Kote, Rex, and Boba all dipped their heads. Jango smiled softly, an out of practice expression, and thrilled a little at the blush that raced over Obi-Wan's face. 

"I'm afraid I'm cutting in, Kote," Jango said, and gently took Obi-Wan's hand. Kote grinned broadly as Jango pulled Obi-Wan into closed dance position. The flush that pinked Obi-Wan's cheeks made its way up to his ears as Jango stepped them into motion. 

"Your Majesty," Obi-Wan said breathlessly, clinging to Jango's warm hand and broad shoulders. 

"Jango," the King insisted, as he had many times before. He spun them deeper into the garden, away from the children. Circling the fountain, he twirled Obi-Wan deftly, then recaptured him, and bent him into a deep dip. 

Obi-Wan gasped as Jango slowly drew him upright and into a tender embrace. He was thoroughly trapped in the King's strong arms, and while he knew he ought to find his way free, he wanted very much to lean in closer. Obi-Wan swallowed thickly. 

Pressed this close, it was impossible to ignore the warmth in Jango's dark eyes, the strong, supportive way he held Obi-Wan close. Obi-Wan had a fair idea what the King wanted. And he knew, far more certainly, that Jango would not ask. A monarch asking could too easily be taken as a command, and it wasn't in Jango's nature to even hint if it might be perceived as a demand. When he wished to command, he was clear and concise, and left nothing open to interpretation.

Obi-Wan trembled as he shifted and went to a knee before the King. Warm brown hands gently clasped Obi-Wan's fingers, and Obi-Wan looked up, swallowing again. Jango's face had gone very still.

"Your Majesty," Obi-Wan breathed, and Jango smiled thinly. "Jango," Obi-Wan said for the first time aloud, letting the full weight of his affection be heard in that simple address, the King's given name a caress after so long persisting in using the title. "I have nothing to offer you beyond myself, and my most ardent devotion to you and your family. But if you would accept my court, you would make me, truly, the happiest of men."

Jango's smile widened into a broad grin as happiness bloomed across his face. His hands tightened around Obi-Wan's, and he pulled the young knight up into a firm embrace, kissing him eagerly. Obi-Wan melted into Jango's arms, tears of joy stinging in his eyes and spilling down his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @wrennette on tumblr and dreamwidth too, feel free to come say hi!


End file.
